Origins
by shadowwolfcat
Summary: Artha find that there a reason the he is the dragon Booster and that Conner is not his real father and who he really is and that his greatest enemy may just be his greatest ally in the fight with Word Payne. A new Booster will appear and help the team
1. Chapter 1

This is my First Dragon Booster . The story just pop in to my head one day and would not leave me alone. Kiva is mine please don't use her unless given pressmion

Also I should let you know that I have a dyseliya with for those who don't know is a writing disable that when I spell some of the words are wrong.

Dragon Booster is not mine and all characters are propity of the owners

I thought what is there more to Artha than just being the Dragon Booster. He finds out that Conner is not his real father and who he really is.

Origins

The night was calm and quiet as the cloaked figure held the bundle she was holding close to her chest making sure she didn't drop it as she rode as fast as the beast could run. The rider knew that she had to find a place to hide the infants in her arms. Her head turned to see sevaval figures chasing her.

'I have to keep them safe but where are they safe?' The woman thought as she jumped off the dragon she was riding and ducked into a alleyway out of view of the prusurers. The infants in her arms were only a few weeks old and already their lives have been in danger. She sat in the alley trying to keep the babies warm by wrapping her cloak around the small creatures.

"Don't worry little ones" She told the infants. "I won't let anything happen to you. I swear on my life."

Suddley she felt someone grab her by the waist and pull her in side the building. The woman's spun around in hopes of scaring the person only to come face to face with one of her old friends. She knew that she was safe.

"So these are the babies that are causing so much trouble." The man said pouring a hot cup of tea for his friend and looking at the babies. One was a boy with black hair with blue undertones and the other was a girl with purple hair with white bangs.

"These babies are the only thing that can keep a another dragon-human war from happing again. If _HE_ get his hands on them there no telling what he would do." The woman told the man. "Our only way is to separate the babies in hopes that they will be safe."

"Leave the boy with us, we'll raise him as our own." The man's wife said coming in with fresh dry clothes and a backpack fill with items.

"Thank you! I'll come back and tell you were I hid the girl" The woman said handing the boy infant to her friend. "Take care of him"

"Wait!" The wife yelled to the woman as she was leaving the house. "What's he called?"

"Artha" The woman yelled back as mounted her dragon. "His sister is called Kiva." She said as she ordered her dragon to get going.

_16 years later_

"Come on Beau stop being so stubborn." 16 teen year old Artha Penn yelled as he tried to drag his dragon over to the water hose to give him a bath but Beau being Beau was not moving. The red and blue dragon just laughed as he watched his friend fall on his rear. He couldn't understand why Artha was making a fuss over giving him a bath.

The blue haired teen got up and dusted him self off. He was going to give this dragon a bath even if it kills him and with the way Beau plays around it just might.

"Artha are you sure you want to go tomorrow Lance yelled from the part of the stables that wasn't falling down.

"Yea Lance I need to do this. Mom hasn't seen me in a long time." Artha yelled back.

Beau finally knew why Artha was trying to give him a bath. Tomorrow was the day that Lance and Artha' s mother had died 8 years ago when Lance was two and Artha was eight. He had heard his friends talk about their mother a few times. He could tell that Artha had a hard time every year when the day that his mom had died. Lance never really got a chance to know her but from pictures that Beau had seen Lance was a spitting image of her. Artha didn't look like any of his parents.

Beau walked over to the water hose and waited for his friend to give him a bath. He gave his rider a look as to say _why didn't you say that in the first place._

Artha began to give the pain in the scales dragon a bath. Beau stood still the entire time witch was rare do to the fact that beau was not a dragon that liked a bath. but this is was a special reason.

"Thanks boy mom going to love ya. Please try and stay clean." Artha said as he put the bathing items away and headed into that part of the stables that held Beau when he slept. The teen pressed a hanger in the wall and the wall opened to show a hidden tunnel. Artha stepped on the elevator. Soon he felt himself going down underground. Artha had a duel identity. He was the Dragon Booster the hero meant to stop the dragon-human war. Few people knew that he was the Dragon Booster, they were his little brother, his best friend Parmon, the dragon priest Mortis and Kit the girl that Artha Really liked.

'Wonder what Mortis wants this time.' The young hero thought as the elevator reached the bottom floor. The door opened to revel a underground chamber filled with statutes of ancient dragon priests. One of the statues moved in front of the young teen. He was Mortis the last of the dragon priests and mentor to Artha and what he called a pain in the scales at times.

"So Mortis what did you want to see me about?" The blue haired boy asked sitting cross legged on the floor in the center of the cavern.

"It's time that you know the truth about who you are and me." The Priest answered. Mortis raised his hands to the headpiece that he wore and began to pull it away from his face. Artha sat there wondering what was Mortis doing. He got his answer when he saw the unmasked face of his mentor.

Chapter 1 Truths

Artha just sat there in shock at the unmasked face of Mortis. Mortis was really his Connor Penn his father who had disappeared when Mordred Pain and his Eye of the Dragon Crew tried to take Beau some time ago.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you when we first met but if you knew that it was me you never would have listened to me or trained right." Connor said placing his headpiece on the floor. Then he walked over to his son who just stood up and backed away from him.

"All this time and you didn't tell me!" The blue haired dragon rider yelled.

"I couldn't tell you for your safety and Beau. Plus there more to you than being the Dragon Booster The priest told the boy.

"What more could there be! That I'm the long lost heir to the Gold Dragon Kingdom." Artha Screamed sarcastlly.

The Gold Dragon kingdom was a kingdom not far from Dragon City that was said to be the home of the Great Dragon Booster. It was also the only kingdom that had survived the dragon-human war from 3000 years ago and still had a royal family. But the twin heirs to the throne had disappeared 16 years ago.

Conner nodded his head at the heir of the Dragon Kingdom which caused Artha to pass out from shock. Connor caught his son before he hit the ground. At that time Beau had come down and heard and saw everything. The blue and red dragon leaped over Conner and the uncounis Artha and laid down so that Connor could lay the boy on him. Conner did that knowing that was the best place to put him.

After laying the boy down the Dragon priest walked over to one of the statues and pulled down the staff revealing a secret compartment. He reached into the compartment and pulled out a small piece of paper and a pendent. The pendant was smaller than the Dragon pendant. It was shape like a dragon with gold and blue markings on the body. This was the Symbol of the Gold Dragon royal family.

Beau looked up at Connor with eyes saying _What did you do to him_

"Do not worry Beau he just needs time to let what I told him to sink in." Connor told the dragon who snarled at him in a angry way.

Now I need to find his sister before Word Payne does. The Priest told him self. He grabbed the dragon pendent from his son neck ignoring the hissing coming from Beau. He placed the Dragon Booster pendant and the blue dragon pendant together. 16 years ago his friend had told him that if he ever need to find the twins, all he had to do was place the Royal and Booster pendants together and they would show you where they were. The light from the two pendant showed a map of Dragon City,

"Now According to this map the princess is not far from here. I must admit Deltas hiding the royal twins in plan site was very smart." Connor muttered out loud.

Deltas was a loyal member of the Gold Dragon kingdoms' royal family Crew and chief nanny to the prince and princess. But evil soon show it ugly face when the twins were just two weeks old as Word Payne waged war on the kingdom in hopes of kidnaping the young heirs and starting the Dragon-Human war. With the Gold Dragon Crew on his side Word new that he would be able to win the war. Deltas saw this coming and escaped with the newborns. One baby was left with a member of the Dragon Priests, the other was left with a member of the Keepers crew. Both crew were loyal to the Gold Dragon crew.


	2. Chapter 2

1

_This part will introduce Kiva. Artha's sister and more on the Gold Dragon Kingdom Crew. The pendants that Artha and Kiva wear are in the colors of their heritage. _

_I'm sorry for not putting any AN at the end of the last chapter. My computer was being a pain the rear. thanks to the reveiwers._

Chapter 2

Discory

While Conner was trying to find Artha's sister someone else was looking for her as well. The figure scan the area trying to see any sign of the girl that he and his crew had raised for the past sixteen years. To the leader she was his daughter even though there was a slight height differnce. He bearly four feet tall like most of his crew while she stood almost six feet. He remembered the day that she came into his life.

Word Payne had raged war with the Gold Dragon Kingdom. He had hoped to kidnaped the newborn royal twins but he had fail thanks to The Keeper's Crew and The Gold Dragons Crews who were loyal only to the royal family. He had been there when the Black wraith dragon had killed the guards procting the infants, but thanks to some quick thinking by Deltas the Leader of the Gold Dragons and royal nanny of the prince and princess and Deltas sister Payne never got his evil hands on them. Deltas had already left with the babies thanks to the Keepers and was on her way out. She had to split up the babies so that no one would find them. She hid the prince with a Dragon Priest Crew member and the princess was given to his crew. After that day what was left of The Gold Dragons split up and joined different Crew so to keep an eye on Payne. Two of the them joined The Black Eye Dragons that would later be lead by Word's son Moordye. To keep her cover the Gold Dragon had to change who she was. There was times that Stewward thought that she really had joined Payne but her eyes told the real truth. Her son was the same.

He heart ached for he knew that it would soon be time to tell her who she really is and the role she has to play. Mortis had contacted him when The Prince had become the Dragon Booster just like his ancestor. By now The prince would know who he really was as would his sister.

"Ryal have seen Kiva." Stewward asked his second in command over the hand radios that he had built.

"Not yet but I have a feeling that she just playing with us like she always does." Ryal said with laughter in his voice.

Ever since she was a child she loved to play hide and seek with her family.

"Never mind I see her." Stewward replied and order his Dragon Sneaka to go where Kiva was. Kiva was not far from where her father was looking for her.

"Blasted thing! Why do these things always give me a hard time." A sixteen year old Purple haired girl yelled.. She was trying to fix a Light green racing gear belonging to her Dragon Talaes. Talaes was a dragon that walked on four legs and was blue and red. Kiva was dressed in a black no hell knee high boots, Green pants and a black and red Chinese-like shirt that was covered by her keeper jacket. This jacket could change into a regular jacket when she went out in the open.

"Kiva I need to talk to you." She heard her father voice coming from behind her.

"Just a sec I almost got this gear working." The teen yelled. When she pushed the button the gear legs went everywhere causing both Keepers to hit the ground as pieces from the gear started flying.

"Okay that was fun!" Kiva exclaimed as she crawled out from underneath her dragon. She dusted herself off and climb on Talaes.

"What did you need to talk to me about Stewward.?" The teen asked. She never did call him dad but she loved him like one.

"It's about your birth family." The crew leader replied with a low voice.

When Kiva was a little girl Stewward had told her that she had a brother and had to be separated for their own good.

Before Stewward could say anything else a bright yellow light came out of the blue necklace that Kiva had on. Both Keepers and their dragons were engulfed in the light.

Meanwhile underneath Penn stables Artha was beginning to wake up. Beau nudged him with his nose causing the blue haired teen to smack the dragon away. Artha got up with Beau's help. Wondering where his father was he looked for him and saw that he was right in front of him holding the Dragon Booster and a pendant that he knew as the Gold Dragon Royal pendant.

"**YOU HAVE GOT A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO_ FATHER_" **Artha yelled so loud that the entire city could have heard him.

"I know Artha I know. First let me give this." Conner placed the Gold Dragon pendant around his son's neck along with the Dragon Booster pendant. "This belonged to King Drages, Your birth father and my very good friend."

Artha just looked at the man that he called father. He was still having a hard time dealing with the fact that he was royalty. He thought becoming the Dragon Booster was a shock. Now he was Heir to the Gold Dragon Kingdom.

"Word wanted to use you and your sister in his plans to start the Dragon-human war again. Your parents knew what he was going to do. So in order to keep you safe they decide to make you disappear but Word attacked sooner than expected. Your nanny Deltas was also the leader of the Gold Dragons. With the help of the Keepers and Dragon Priest crew she was able to you and your sister out before Word got you. She left you with me and your sister with the Keepers. Artha Beau chose you because it in your blood and your heart to be the Dragon Booster." Conner told his son who's jaw was hanging down to the ground as well as Beau's.

Without warning a bright blue light came out of the gold dragon necklace Artha had on. Both Artha, Connor and their dragons disappeared in to the light.

**AN) HERE'S THE SUMMERY FOT THE NEXT CHAPTER**

_Artha and Kiva meet each other and they learn what happened to the Gold Dragons. Artha finally finds out why Beau let Moordye ride him. Also a ghost comes back from the past. plus allies come in the form of the Gold Dragon crew members childern_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meetings

Deep within the Royal Palace of the Gold Dragon empire a blue and yellow light appeared in the one of the hallways. The lights deposited four dragons and their riders on the hard floor with a loud THUD.

"Ow! What the heck was that?" Artha yelled rubbing his back only to realize that the back he was rubbing was not his but belong to a someone much smaller than him.

He was rubbing the back of the Keepers' leader.

"Would some one mind telling me just what in the scales just happen. And who's ever foot that is better get out of my face before I rip it off!" A female voice said from somewhere on the bottom of the pile.

"Well that'll work. Kill two birds with one stone." Conner said being the first to get out of the pile, followed by two of the Dragons.

"Beau get your tail out off my face." Artha yelled as a blue dragon tail waved around in his face.

"Everyone just calm down." Conner said as he pulled the small Keeper out from underneath the pile of the humans and dragons.

"Easy for you to say Mortis, you don't have a dragon on your back" The female voice yelled.

"Beau is not that heavy." Artha yelled back.

"I was talking about my dragon not yours. Talaes get OFF me now." The girl screamed causing all four of the dragons that were in the pile to jump out of the pile.

"You two okay?" Stewward asked as he help Artha up while Mortis help the girl.

"Ask me that when my back doesn't fell like a ton of rocks fell on it." The girl complied as she rubbed her back.

"Would somebody PLEASE tell me what is going on?" Artha yelled turning to face his father only to come face to face with a girl his age and height with purple hair with white bangs. The purple of her hair was done in a high ponytail with a circle of braids around the base. Her white bangs were done in two braid starting at the top of her head and ending her waist. What shocked him was her eyes, they were the same as his. Artha study the girl up and down. His eyes came across the pendant that she wore. It was the same as the one that Conner had given him only this one was blue instead of gold.

Kiva saw the two pendants that the boy her age wore. She saw that he had the same pendant as her only it was gold instead of blue.

"Well it seems that the powers of the Gold Dragon still live in those pendants as we are all here." Stewward said in his mouse-like voice.

The two teenagers gave the Keeper a confused look. As on cue the two pendants glowed blue and yellow. The teens were bathed in the lights for a few moments until the light faded showing the two heirs dress in what appeared to be royal garbs. Artha had on a blue shirt that had gold trimming on the neck and sleeves. On his arms were gaulets outlined with gems in the designs of a Dragon. His pants were also blue with gold trimming. He wore boots that went up to his knees. He also wore a cape that had two dragons one blue and the other gold with their backs to each other. This was the symbol of the Gold Dragon kingdom.

Kiva had on a gold dress that came to her knees with slit going up to her waist. Like Artha she had trimming on her neck and sleeves, only her sleeves were butterfly like. She wore blue pants underneath the dress with no heeled boots. Her hair was out of the ponytail and flowed down to her waist with half of it in a braid crown around the back of her neck. The white braids stayed the same. She also had a cape with the two dragons on it

"Okay this is really starting to scare me." Kiva said as she looked herself over in one of the mirrors. She had never been a person to were a dress so she feeling a little out of her element right now. She didn't mind the outfit if fact she thought that it was kinda cool. What she had a problem with was the sliver crown shaped in a dragon that was on top of her head. She looked over at the boy that she figured to be her brother. He had the same look on his face as she did. The crown he had on was gold instead of sliver.

"The likeness in close." Conner said causing the teens to come out of their trance. Both looked like their parents when they were 16.

"You weren't joking when you told me who I was Mortis." Artha said as he looked himself over. He kinda liked the way he was dressed but he hated the cape.

He was about to say something when the girl that he knew was his sister screamed at Stewward.

"YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ME BEING A PRINCESS! Kiva yelled looming over the small goblin-like creature. "AND IF YOU THINK FOR ONE MOMENT THAT I'M GOING TO WERE A FANCY DRESS YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING FATHER."

"You are your mother's daughter." Conner said grinning at the screaming girl. As he recalled Dracoa wasn't a person to like dresses much either and she could yell LOUD when she got mad too.

An hour later and much yelling coming from both Artha and Kiva and explaining about why they were separated from each other. The group along with the dragons made their way around the castle after both teens took care of the dragon crowns they were wearing.

"So Word tried to kidnaped us and start a Dragon-Human war?" Kiva asked. She knew a little about what had happen 16 years ago but never thought that she was one of the infant heirs.

"Yes by having you two in his army there would be no way a Dragon Booster could be found." Conner told Kiva who stop and looked up at a picture that had survived the war. It was a picture of a man and woman holding two infant babies, a boy with black hair and blue undertones and a girl with purple hair and white bangs.

"Artha take a look at this." The purple haired girl said calling her brother over to the picture.

Artha looked at the picture. What he saw was his face in the woman and his sister in the mans. "I think those are our parents Kiva."

"They are. I swear you look just like them." Stewward told them.

"HOLY SCALES!"

Artha screamed as he was the picture of the Gold Dragon Crew. His eyes drifted to a young woman standing beside a black dragon. He had seen that woman in a picture on Word's desk and in Moordye's hangout. Moordye's had called her his mom who had died when was young.

"I knew there had to be a reason why he didn't turn me in when I was hurt." Kiva said looking at the picture. This got looks from everybody and the dragons.

"I was out in one of the junkyards looking for some part pieces when a earthquake happened causing me to get thrown from Talaes. The next thing I knew I was in The Eye of the Dragon's hangout. I thought that I was in trouble for I didn't change my jacket to a non crew jacket and me being part of the Keepers. But somebody had taken my jacket and hid it in one of the storage unit. Later when someone came in I pretended to be asleep. They kept saying that the others couldn't knew that I was a Keeper. My mind told me that I had to get out of there and fast. When their backs were turned I tried to make my getaway but Moordye and Cain caught me before I got two feet and that was surprising do to the fact that I had a broken ankle and two broken ribs. I was told that nothing was going to happen to me and that when I felt a little better they would sneak me out. Two days later they snuck me out in one of their loads along with Talaes who had some injuries as well. When I asked them why they helped me when they knew what crew I was from all I got from Moordye was maybe I'm not the evil as my father." Kiva explained to the group.

"She right Beau did let Moordye ride him and he did help free me from his father human wraith gear and take care of Lance." Artha said looking at the two crew leaders in witch Stewward's jaw was hanging down to the ground. Artha knew the look on the Keeper's leader it was a _overprocted father look _and it didn't help that his daughter had said that Moordye helped her.

"So Word was right about the Dragon Booster being friends with the stable brats." A voice that Artha knew to well said coming from the shadows if the hallway.

The group turned to see Cain coming out of the shadow with his dragon Envy. Artha stood in front of Stewward and Kiva. While the dragons blocked Envy from getting near their masters.

"Easy I'm not here to do any thing." Cain told them as he put his block stick down. "If you think Moordye was the only one who had a parent that was a Gold Dragon your wrong." Cain said. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a ring that was glowing a blackish blue color.

"He telling the truth. That ring belong to Ariesa. She was a Gold Dragon that joined up with the Eye of the Dragon crew along with Zulay to spy on Word." Conner told the twins.

"If that ring is glowing than the others have started to as well." Stewward said. "Each of the Gold Dragons had a ring. When the crew joined up with the other crews the rings stop glowing. I have no doubt that the children of the Gold Dragons will show up soon enough now that the Artha and Kiva have been reunited."

"Wait all this time Cain had been a good guy." The prince said still standing in front of his sister.

"Kinda. His mother wasn't excely the person you could get along with but she was loyal to your parents and crew." A femine voice replayed from the shadows. Stepping out was a woman in her mid forties with white hair and deep green eyes. She was dressed in a gold dragon crew outfit.

Cain gasped at the woman and then fainted. Looking at the woman Artha realize that she looked a lot like Moordye.

"Yep he is Ariesa's son." The white haired woman said grinning a little. She then walked over to Artha and Kiva. She stood in front of the twins and bowed at the waist to show her respect. Then she walked over to Conner and Stewward. Without warning she hit both of them on the side of the head.

"What did you think you were doing?" The woman yelled which made the two crew leader cringe in fear. "I leave them in your hands and what happens! One almost becomes a wraith and the other get captured by my nephew's crew. Both times Moordye had to save them."

By this time Cain had woken up and just stared at the woman. "Zulay." Was all that the Black Dragon said.

"I'm not her. She was my younger sister. I haven't seen you since you were a baby Cain. Of course I really couldn't have much contact with my former crew members being that my dear brother in law was after me." The woman said. She turned to see the blue eyed heirs looking at her questionly. "Forgive my bad manners my name is Deltas leader of the Gold Dragons and your nanny."

**TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPTER. THE TWINS MEET THE CHILDERN OF THE GOLD DRAGONS AND LANCE FINDS OUT ABOUT HIS BROTHER. PLUS KIVA FINDS HERSELF GROWING CLOSE TO MOORDYE.**


	4. Chapter 4

1Chapter 4

truths

Artha just stared at the white haired woman in front of him. This was the woman who risked her life to save him and his sister. Plus she was Moordye Payne's aunt.

Kiva on the other hand fainted due to all the information she was receiving. Before she fell to the floor Cain caught her in his arms and gently laid her in one of the chairs in the room.

"Is she really the princess cause I've never seen her faint before." A female Irish accent voice said from the shadows.

"What get me is that the heirs have been in front of our eyes all this time and we didn't even know it." A rough sounding voice said.

"Still they are now our leaders and we should show them respect they deserve." The voice of someone who may be miliary.

Artha knew who was talking without turning around and seeing the faces. The first was Pryhh of the Dragon Flairs. The most honorable street crew there was. The second was Phiyis the leader of the Fist of the Dragon crew and leader of The Down City Council. The last was someone who Artha never really understood but he wasn't a enemy. It was Wulf the leader of The Army of the Dragon crew.

"I can't take much more of this." Artha said feeling a little light head. "First I find out that the man who I called my father is not my real father and my real father was the king of the Gold Dragon Kingdom. Then I find out that I have a twin sister. Did I mention the fact the Street crews leaders are the children of the very crew that saved me as a baby." The teen yelled before he fainted like he did back at the stables. This time

Deltas caught him and laid him down in a chair right beside his sister.

Kiva felt someone lightly slapping her face. She opened her eyes to see the face of some one that she didn't know and that person found themselves across the room with a large fist mark on their face. Phiyis found himself rubbing the side of his face where he was punched.

Realizing that it was Phiyis she calmed downed. "Sorry about that." Kiva said to Crew leader. Phiyis shot her a glare that would have melted ice. Kiva heard a groan coming from beside her and she looked to see her brother starting to wake up.

"Oh good now that your awake I need to go over something with Artha and Kiva alone. The rest of you can return to your crews you will know when you will be needed again." The Gold Dragon said singling the twins to follow her into one of the rooms.

Artha slowly walked his way back to the stables where he had grown up and raised. Now he had a whole another family and a little brother that really wasn't his brother. He felt Beau nudging his shoulder.

"Does this feel weird to you." He asked his dragon. Beau gave him a nod.

"ARTHA where have you been we've been looking all over for you." Lance yelled running over to his brother and knocking him down. Artha saw Kit and Parm walking over to him.

"You've been gone for hours." Kit said pulling Lance off of Artha.

"Sorry but I need someplace to think about some personal things and I couldn't do that at the stables. Come on let's get back." Artha said and mounted Beau and took off towards home leaving his family and friends confused.

Meanwhile Kiva was having a hard time dealing with everything. She was walking the streets alone trying to get her mind in order. To make matters worse how could she tell her father and brother that she had feelings for Moordye Payne. The son of the very man that had caused her to be spilt from her brother as a baby. Kiva was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that someone was following her until she felt and a hand on her shoulder. Quickly turning around to see who it was. She came face to face with Moordye Payne.

"Hey you ok?" The white haired teen asked her.

"Yeah just thinking and trying to figure things out. Thanks for asking." Kiva replied giving him a smile.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Kiva thought for a little bit and nodded her head yes. She wouldn't tell him everything but she need someone her age to talk to and Moordye was the only one. Ever since he had helped her, she couldn't stop thinking about him. There was something about him that made her trust him.

Moordye called his dragon Desphun and the two teens quickly jumped up and headed for the park. As they rode down the street, Moordye felt her tighten her arms around his waist. He couldn't stop thinking about her after he had helped her awhile ago. They only talked when they were at the races, anyplace else and it would have put them both in danger. They both had similar childhoods that resulted both losing their mother at a young age and being raised by their fathers after a little bit of time both became friends. Even though Moordye knew that she was part of the Keepers, he never asked her about any thing that involved her crew and she did the same.

'Why do I have this feeling when ever I'm around her.' The leader of The Black Eye Dragon crew thought as he reached the park. He knew that something was wrong when he saw her walking down the street.

"So what's wrong?" Moordye asked as he sat down on a bench. Kiva did the same thing and sat beside him. How was she going to tell him that she was the sister of his enemy.

"This is going to be hard to believe. I still don't believe it myself and I'll understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore." The purple haired teen said.

Moordye looked at her with a weird look.

"I just found out yesterday from father that I have twin brother. You already have meet him cause he rides for Penn Stables." Kiva said not looking at Moordye.

Moordye though for a minute tying to figure out who on the Penn racing team that could be her brother. The only one that was her age was the stable brat. But how could she be his sister when she was a Keeper.

"Stewward and his wife raised me from a baby. Everything that I told you was the truth. This hard for me to tell you cause I don't want to lose you as a friend. My brother knows that I'm friends with you and he doesn't care." Kiva said as she sat up and walked away from the shocked Moordye. She knew that he was going to have a hard time dealing with the fact that she was the sister to his rival.

"Kiva wait." Moordye yelled as he ran to catch up with her. She was someone that understood what it was like to lose a mom and also someone to talk to. "I don't care if your Penn sister. You're the first person to treat me like a normal person." He yelled as he grab her and spun her around to face him. Kiva lost her footing and tripped taking Moordye with her.

The two teens found themselves on the ground with Moordye on top of Kiva. Their faces just inches apart. It was a dangerous situation . The two looked at each other blushing all shades of red.

'Well this is awkward but it fells kinda nice.' Kiva thought looking into Moordye's eyes. Kiva shifted her body so that she could get out from underneath the white haired teen that was on top of her. She slip and found herself being kissed by Moordye.

He didn't know what caused him to kiss her but the next thing he knew his lips were on hers in a gentle and soft kiss. About a minute later they broke apart the blush was redder. Moordye got up and helped Kiva up.

"Sorry about what happen." The Dragon Eye leader said rubbing his neck.

"Don't be."

"I got to get home before dad has a fit." Moordye said getting on his dragon and waving good-bye to Kiva.

Kiva meantime started walking back home only to realize that home was on the other side of town. Penn Stables was a few blocks away and a lot safer then walking home at night in Dragon City. The walk gave time to think about what had happen just a few moments ago. Her hand came up to her lips that had just been given her first kiss by the son of her family's enemy.

'What do I do? Do I really have feelings for Moordye Payne. Dad is going to flip when he finds out.' Kiva thought as she walked down a street. The Penn sigh came into view. She saw a little kid about eight grooming a small blue dragon that looked like it was Sprint class. A girl her age with a red Racer class dragon and a boy with a green Bull class. These had to be Lance, Kitt and Parm the Penn racing crew.

It was Lance that saw the girl before anybody did. She looked tried and was staggering with each step that she took. There was something familiar about her but Lance couldn't place it.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for Artha Penn I need to talk to him about something Mortis." Kiva said before falling forward. Parm caught her before she hit the ground.

The three riders looked at each others. How did this girl know about Mortis? What the three didn't know was that their friendship with Artha was about to be tested to it peak.

**Next Chapter: Team Penn finds about the history of their families. Moordye sorts his feelings for Kiva while Word discovers a way to destroy The Keepers. **

Sorry that it taken me so long to update. I was busy in college and plus I had a major case of writer's block and I'm trying to get my stories publish. Thanks to the reviewers and the C2. i have not seen the thrid season yet.


End file.
